Halloween Twilight
by alexz1jude
Summary: Bella suggests going trick or treating with the rest of the Cullens. Why is Emmett screaming? [twoshot] [part 2 of 2 up]
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

"Alice, why am I wearing this again?" I was wearing a black cape and my skin was paler than usual. My hair was gelled back and Alice had put red makeup by my mouth so it looked like blood. She was also making me wear fake vampire fangs too.

"Edward. For the last time it matches Bella's costume." She answered.

"But what is Bella's costume?" That was the one thing she wouldn't tell me.

"Don't worry, you'll like it."

"But what is she?"

"Fine Edward. She's a vampire bride and you're a vampire, only you both look good since I did your costumes. Got it?"

"Bride?"

"Yes Edward. Now go pick her up. I have to get ready." Bella was the one that had suggested that all the Cullen's and her go trick or treating this year. I got in my Volvo and went to Bella's house and knocked on her door.

"Hi Edward" She said when she opened the door.

"I vant to suck your blood" I answered.

"Good" She said giggling.

"Let's go then" I said taking her hand and walking to the Volvo. I opened the passengers door for her and let her get in. Then I got in on the drivers side and drove home.

"You look beautiful" I told her when we were getting out of the car. I kissed her quickly and led her into the house.

"I want to see what everyone else is being." She said to me while we were walking.

"You will" I answered.

**Bella POV**

Edward led me into his house and everyone was sitting in the living room. Carlisle was dressed as a doctor. I guess Alice didn't have much say in what he was wearing. Jasper was dressed as Captain Jack Sparrow and had a lot of makeup on. That was so obviously Alice's doing. Emmett was a body builder. It was probably the only costume that fit him considering he was bigger than most males. Rosalie had on a princess costume and it fit her. Esme was a maid. Alice was oddly wearing a pixie costume. Usually she hated pixies and hates being called one or compared to one but I guess not today. But with Emmett she'll probably regret it.

"How did we do?" Alice asked.

"Amazing" I answered.

"So can we go now?" Emmett asked excitedly. "I want some candy!"

"Emmett, you can't eat candy. But yeah we can go." His expression fell a little bit.

"Then what are we going to do with it? You can't eat all of it. Actually you can't eat any of it either. You'll be bouncing off the walls." Emmett said.

"Well I don't know but we'll figure it out later. Now come on." I turned around and walked out the door. I, of course, tripped once and Edward was there to catch me but Emmett started laughing at the clumsy human causing me to blush.

"Where to first?" I asked them once my blush had gone down.

"How about we go that way," Emmett pointed right, "And then walk around until we want to come home."

"Whatever" I said walking in the direction Emmett pointed to.

The first two hours worth of houses weren't in the least bit trying to be scary. They had simple decorations like stickers on their doors and windows and skeletons hanging here and there. The pumpkins they had were pretty simple. I could have made one if I was able to handle a knife. Emmett calmed down slightly but I'm pretty sure he's bouncing.

"Can we go back and see what candy we got?" Emmett asked.

"Erm..Sure" I answered.

"Wait, we have to go to one more house." Alice led us to a house you could barely see because there were smoke lights and tons of decorations.

"This place is awesome" I said. Emmett ran to a house and screamed like a little girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**So this is just an idea I had and had to write. I've already finished writing it and just need to type it up. I want some reviews before I post the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Emmett ran to a house and screamed like a little girl._

I raised my eyebrows. What could he possibly be scared of? He's a vampire. Then I noticed that Carlisle was missing and Alice's pillowcase full of candy was bigger than before. The added space was about the size of one doctors costume. They are up to something. We walked up to the house searching for Emmett and when we caught up he was pointing to Carlisle in a coffin. He was wearing a vampire costume that looked nothing like the one Edward was wearing and looked pretty dead. So that's what he and Alice are up to.

"Hi Carlisle." I said faking a yawn.

"He-He's d-dead." Emmett dry sobbed.

"No, he's not." Everyone looked at me causing me to blush a little. Alice went up to him.

"Yes, he is Bella."

"Fine, then I guess we have to wake him from his slumber." I noticed his cell phone on the ground. I called it dialing my cell phone behind my back. It vibrated and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?...Yes this is Dr. Cullen's...There's an emergency?...Someone getting hit in the head with a chainsaw?...It's very urgent?..." Then I noticed that remember the vampire hearing. I might as well finish it. "I'm sorry, but Dr. Cullen is faking dead." I hung up and looked up to find 6 vampires looking at me with smirks on their faces. Emmett's was a little distorted because he still seemed to be scared.

"He's dead Bella." Emmett whimpered. "Never coming back." I rolled my eyes. What is his problem? Why does he think Carlisle is dead. Vampires don't just die and anyway Carlisle would never be in a vampire costume for real or be in a coffin. I decided to have some fun.

"Hey Emmett" I called with an evil smile on my face. "You might want to run," I said in a sing-song voice, "Or I'm going to get you." I said in a weird, creepy voice. He screamed again, picked up Rose, and ran for his life.

"Nice Bella" Edward said as everyone burst out laughing – even Carlisle.

"Well we were trying to trick Bella but this is much much better. I can't believe I didn't see this before." Alice said.

"Think about it this way Alice, if you had seen this it wouldn't have been as funny." I told her.

"True" She said. I saw Mike Newton with Tyler, Angela, Ben, and Jess.

"Can someone go find Emmett? I have an idea of what to do with the candy." Jasper left and was back in a few seconds.

"Emmett, it doesn't look like you found a good hiding place." I told him.

"Carli! You're alive!" Emmett exclaimed.

"What did you call me?" Carlisle asked.

"He's easy to find." Jasper told me.

"So, you guys want to know what we are going to do with the candy?" I asked them and they nodded. I pointed to where Mike was. "Target practice." I said with a smile on my face.

"When did you go over to the dark side Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"It's Halloween." I shrugged. Edward came up to me and kissed me.

"I love it Bella. Come on." He said taking my hand and walking human speed with the rest of the family towards Mike.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward.

"He has some catapult from his Civil War days and wanted to use it." He answered.

"Oh. Cool." We were far enough for me to throw the candy at Mike so we stopped.

"Fire" Alice said. We all threw handfuls of candy at Mike. They pelted off of him and he looked surprised. All of the Cullens had perfect shots at his head while some of mine missed him. Then Jasper came in with his catapult and he fired all of his candy at Mike hitting him and making him fall over. He struggled getting up but when he finally managed to he ran for it. We all burst out laughing as we walked back to the Cullens house. We finally managed to calm down, with some of Jasper's help, as we walked in the house.

"I love Halloween." I said and everyone burst out laughing again. I can't wait for next year.

---------------------------------------------------------

**What do you think? Review please. And Happy Halloween..**


End file.
